Boku no Kawaii Neko L
by AllULuvIsALieU1NiteButterfly
Summary: A cute nekoboy and a regular human male fall in L.O.V.E. This is definately a shonen ai/yaoi LightxL fic. Lots of romance, laughs, and weird randomness. Gomenasai the summary sucks but the story doesn't. Read, review, ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

February 7, 2009

**Boku no Kawaii Neko, L**

**Chapter 1**

Splish, splash, splish, splash went Light's expensive dress shoes in the puddles of rain. He ran quickly, a little blinded, through the down pour. "I can't believe how quickly this storm started." he muttered. He ran halfway past an alley but he took the chance and slowly entered it. _Well this is better than running through the rain. I'll just wait here till it calms down_, Light thought. He could hear a slight shuffling of feet behind the large garbage dumpster.

"Stupid rain!" a voice complained. "Oooo my box is getting soaked!" Light followed the voice to the other side of the dumpster and saw something very rare. His mouth was agape as he beheld a small young man crouched inside of a large box with a sign that read, 'Please take care of me'. The young man was hugging himself, shivering. His ebony locks were matted and very, very messy. His large panda-like eyes looked up at Light with such innocence and curiosity. Atop his head were two good sized black fuzzy cat ears and a long fuzzy black cat tail lay hugged against the man's small frame. The box was leaking a lot, drenching the youth in rain water. His ears twitched and he shook his head trying to rid of the icy cold water. "Who are you?" he shivered. Light couldn't answer because the young man asked suddenly, hopeful, "Ar-Are you going to be my owner?"

"My name is Light. I'm not sure about being your owner but I would like to offer to get you out of this storm." Light smiled. "You don't have any socks?" Light asked noticing the young man's bare feet.

The youth replied, "I don't have any clothes, Light-kun."

"Oh…well, here." Light handed the youth his black leather jacket. The young man wrapped the jacket around his small frame as he stood up out of the box.

"If you don't mind I'll carry you so you don't hurt your feet, okay?" Light asked and the man lifted up his arms slightly so Light could pick him up. Light picked the youth up into his arms bridal style. As he ran out of the alley and down the city sidewalk to his apartment he felt a vibration from the youth. He figured that the young man was purring happily like a cat. He reached his apartment, unlocked the door, and set the man down on his big, black plush couch. "Would you like something to eat? You look like you could you use some nice hot tea." Light walked into his kitchen and started the tea in the big pot.

When Light returned to the living room he saw the youth rolling around on his black leather jacket and sniffing it seeming to love the scent. "M-my name is L." the youth blushed. Light placed the tea on the coffee table in front of the couch with a smile. "Thanks. Uh could I get some sugar for this?"

"Sure." Light said going into the kitchen to retrieve the small container of sugar. "Here." He handed L the sugar.

L sat up on his knees on the couch, poured a large amount of sugar into the hot tea cup, and smiled after he took a quick sip. He looked at Light with an appreciative smile. L replied to Light's curious stare, "Arigatou, Light-kun." Light had to admit L was very cute. L placed his thumb at his lips. After a long silence L asked feeling rather shy, "I know this may seem rather awkward but would you be my new owner, Light-kun? I want to repay your kindness and I know this sounds selfish on my part but I need a home." L's eyes saddened as they looked away from Light's gaze.

"Hmm well… sure I don't really see a problem with that, L." Light smiled after he gave a dramatic pause. L was so happy that he leaped across the coffee table and onto Light's lap.

"Arigatou! Arigatou! Arigatou!" L sang nuzzling Light's chest.

"L…" Light squirmed a little under L's loose hold around his neck. L's lower regions were rubbing against Light's upper thigh and making Light feel rather 'excited'. He accidently grazed hand against L's perfect bare rear and heard a strange sound from his new 'pet'. He felt that he could probably control himself better if he could if L would just get off him. Light felt that he was possibly more than just simply excited. He then got an idea, "L how about I give you a bath?"

"That sounds good." L said hugging his new owner as he picked him up into his arms.

Light placed L onto the marble counter, walked over to the 2 person bathtub/spa, and started the hot water. He poured in some strawberry cream bubble bath. L walked over to the tub watching the bubbles multiply and smelling the sweet scent. The tub was nearly full and Light shut the water off. L dipped his feet into the warm, soothing water and sat down in it. "Does it feel good, L?" Light asked grabbing a small rag from the towel rack. L nodded his head, his eyes looking really calm. Light gently scrubbed the neko's milky white skin clean. He massaged his shoulders and other tense areas of his upper body. "L, how old are you?"

"I'm 24 years old." L purred under Light's touch. It was getting to the point that Light was running out of things to wash on the upper half of L's body. He got brave and washed L's chest. L's nipples were perky and alert. Light licked his lips. "Ah-mmm" L shivered when Light grazed his right nipple with the washcloth.

"You're older than me, wow." Light smirked. He noticed L squirm when he touched his small chest with the now cool wash rag. One of L's hands began to migrate south under the water on his upper thighs. Suddenly L moved his head to the side so Light couldn't see his expression. Light sighed half heartedly, "L, I'm running out of places to wash. Do you mind if I continue lower?"

The bubbles were slowly disappearing and Light could see the problem that L was trying to ignore. "I…am unsure, is Light-kun throwing me a 'come hither', because I must state the fact that I am a virgin."

Light chuckled. "L…I guess to be honest I sort of am. However we just met it would be a little awkward wouldn't it. Perhaps in the future we…um could do 'it' but we should get to know each other on a more personal level. Is that ok with you?" Light asked.

L smiled and nodded his head after he turned to look up at Light. "But… Light-kun I still have a…" he looked down at his hard crotch.

Light looked down to where L was looking at. "O my…" Light said. "Do you want me to leave so you can take care of it or do you want to please yourself in the bedroom where it's comfortable?"

"I want to stay here." L said. Light stood to leave but L grabbed his sleeve. "You don't have to leave…just turn around."

"Uh ok I'll cover my ears then." Light said but L shook his head in reply.

"I-I want you to hear me when I cum." L blushed looking down in the water. "U-unless Light-kun wouldn't mind rubbing it a little, you know, with just his hands?" L's eyes went wide when he noticed Light's huge bulge. "We can both help each other out. By the way it isn't intercourse we are just helping each other fulfill a need." L gently touched Light's crotch and Light decided in his mind, _Well as long as it's just fingers. _"The water is really cold; may you please take me into the bedroom?" L shivered and Light quickly lifted him into his arms. He walked enthusiastically into the bedroom laying L on his very large, king sized bed. L was sprawled on the bed holding onto his shaft moving his hand up and down slowly. "Mmmm…. AH, ahhh!" he moaned. Light aided him and placed his hand over L's. "I-is, ah, this the way you do this, L-Light-k-k-kuun?"

"Yes L you're doing it right." Light huffed. "You've never pleasured yourself before?" L shook his head.

L let Light take over pumping him and reached out to Light's zipper. He slowly pulled it down and he was shocked at what was revealed. "Light-kun is so huge!" L praised. L pulled the silky black boxers down as far as Light's position would allow. Light hissed at the cool air hitting his rock hard cock. L licked his fingers, coating them in warm saliva so it wouldn't cause Light pain when he rubbed his dick. "OOOOOOH! Just like that Light-ku-un! AAAAH!" L was getting close but Light hadn't been given any attention yet so he massaged Light with erratic movements.

"L…say my name. It will help." Light said quite calmly.

"O-ok Light-kun!" L moaned "Light-kun…mmmha Light-kuuuuun-ah fuu!"

"L let yourself cum! Cum loud and hard!" Light exclaimed pumping L harder.

"Liiight-kuku-Kun!" L screamed letting himself cum into Light's palm. L kept on pumping Light. He kept fighting the idea of sucking him off hard. L shakily kissed Light sloppily on the mouth now sitting on his knees.

"L!" Light screamed finally reaching his climax.

L sat next to Light on the bed who was trying to catch his breath and L licked his fingers not knowing how sweetly seductive it looked. L's upper half and fingers were all covered in Light's creamy white gooiness. "Mmm." L grinned cheekily. "Light-kun tastes sssso good."

"How is it that a virgin knows so much about sex like you L?" Light asked sitting up on the bed.

"I've heard people doing it in my alley before." L said with a weird grin. Light gave a slightly grossed out expression. "By the way, Arigatou, Light-kun I really enjoyed it." Light walked in to the bathroom and returned with a warm wet rag. He wiped off his hand and private area to rid of the sticky goop. He then handed L the rag and plopped down on the bed once more after zipping himself back up. "Light-kun would you consider this dating?"

Light was caught off guard by the questioned but looked at L with a firm reply, "Yeah I consider it dating…in away."

"Oh. Is this a closed relationship then Light-kun?" L said lying above Light's head on the large bed. He played with Light's beautiful auburn hair.

"Yeah I'm not into all that drama with open ended ones." Light replied smiling at the adorable neko playing with his hair. "What would you like for dinner?" Light smiled warmly when he noticed that L had fallen asleep all curled up.

END OF CHAPTER ! ^^

So, like it? Don't like it? **I will ****not**** accept flaming.** It's immature and childish quite frankly and I have better things to do than spending my energy & time replying to such insults. Hope you can leave me a review or two!

At any rate however, I hope you enjoyed reading this, and I hope to have chapter two typed and posted soon!

Smile! – Mizuki


	2. Chapter 2

3-29-2009

**Thank you to my reviewers:**

M.S DARK ANGEL

ShojoChick

Hentai-Otaku

a-devoted-life

Slash Superqueen

chibi-eru

I really appreciated them!

**Boku no Kawaii Neko, L**

**Chapter 2**

L sighed sleepily and Light looked over at the neko-boy whom was rubbing his eye. He was glancing over at L from his seat at his computer desk in his small study. L was obviously trying to stay awake with Light but he hadn't had a 'catnap' in a long time and it was finally getting to him. That and he had not had any sugar in about a good five hours. His tail was lying lazily over his bare feet and his cat ears drooped a little as well. L was hunched into his signature sitting position on the small leather chair opposite Light's desk. "Okay. L I'm done with my work. Let's go to bed." Light said suddenly picking L up into his arms.

Light placed L on the bed and pulled the covers up, tucking him in. Light seemed to not feel any shame for his body because he slowly stripped and changed into his pajama bottoms. All in front of a very satisfied L whom decided to say something, "Light-kun is flawless. He is so lucky."

Light climbed into bed under the covers pinning L down under him and said with a smile, "You're the flawless one. Your pale milky soft skin that feels so sinful to the touch. Your eyes are like flaming orbs of ebony. Your black hair is so exotic, spiky, and wild. You yourself are the single most innocent and perfect guy I know."

"Me?" L squeaked.

"Well who else would I be talking to?" Light said simply as he kissed L's neck.

"L-Light-kun's skin is so attractive when the moonlight is shinning on you like it is now. How you body is sculpted like a god's. Your skills in using your hands and mouth are so enticing. Your hair and skin are such a gorgeous color. You are so kind. But most of all your eyes they are so overpoweringly _sexy _with their melting gaze." L said, saying the last part with a little bit of a moan. His face was turned to the side.

Which catches Light's attention and he says his breath grazing L's sensitive skin, "You're so …" Light gently grazed both L's nipples causing him to whimper. "adorable." He saw that L's head was turned and that he was looking at him. Light rested his head on L's small chest and L kissed Light's hair.

"Light-kun is also an expert at teasing." L giggled. Light glanced up at L. L's black reflective eyes seemed to sadden and so did his tone of voice. "Light-kun has only known me for a one day."

"Well, L you hardly know me too. We're just going to have to get to know each other day by day." Light said, straddling L. He tickled L trying to get his neko to smile.

"Ah… Light-kun let's go to sleep okay." L wriggled under Light's touch. Light kissed L, rolled off him, and held him close. L nuzzled against Light's chest and not too long after that they both fell asleep.

Morning came for both of them at 12:16 PM however L didn't get out of bed or open his eyes until 12:40 PM. Light on the other hand was up, out of bed, and making some coffee. L finally rolled out of bed and groggily walked to the kitchen. Light pulled a large plastic container from the refrigerator which caught L's eye quickly. Light placed the container in the center of the dining room table and L eyed it curiously. "Here, L, I figured since it's too sweet for my liking you'd like it. Enjoy." Light admitted, slowly revealing the huge strawberry Danish the container held.

L smiled and gave Light a peck on the cheek. "Arigatou, Light-kun." L thanked him. L took a fork from the table and cut a big piece placing it on his plate. Light was enjoying the view of L as he sat at the table on his knees on his chair. L was still not clothed although Light and him didn't really complain. "Light-kun?" L looked over Light and saw where his attention was directed. "Do you think I should get some clothes?"

Light shook his head and replied, "Huh? Well it's up to you."

"What if Light-kun has a guest over? What would I wear? I don't think that I should be naked when you have guests." L stated. Light walked out of the room and returned with a small royal blue silk child's kimono. "Wow!"

"Try it on. It should be comfortable." Light said simply. L wrapped the kimono around his waist, tied the cloth obi, and laughed at his reflection in the mirror. The kimono was still a little big and it also made L look a little bit girly.

A loud knock came from the front door. "Crap!" Light coughed.

"Who's that?" L inquired, starting for the door.

"Hey Light are you up? Big brother?!" a youthful voice chimed from the other side of the door. The person knocked repetitively.

"Okay, okay, we're coming, Sayu!" Light yelled.

"Okay!" Sayu sang and Light opened the door. "Hey bro did you like have a _guest _or something, because you look kind of _worn out_." A bubbly young, teen girl said walking into the living room. "EEEEEEEEEEH cute, cute, CUTE!" L's ears rang and the girl walked up to him with a huge grin on her face.

"Hello, Sayu." L bowed politely.

"Hi what's your name, cutie?" Sayu asked still grinning.

"L." L replied.

"That kimono looks a little big for you, huh? Are you my brother's _friend_?" Sayu asked and Light blushed a little when she glanced at him. L's face reddened as he shrugged.

"Actually Sayu he is my boyfriend." Light smiled.

"L-Light-kun?" L smiled happily and Sayu just clapped.

"So are you cosplaying or are you seriously one of those rare neko-humans thingies?" Sayu asked as she walked L over to the sofa. She sat down and so did he.

L held up two fingers and said, "I'm a neko-human."

"I want to take you shopping. You could get sick if you stay in something like that." Sayu said. Light laughed as L was a little confused with Sayu's fascination with him. "How old are you, L?"

"I am 24." L stated.

"Ooh my brother's dating an _older _man." Sayu giggled. "Hey, are you the uke or seme?" L looked super confused and cocked an eyebrow. "What I'm asking is who's on top in bed?" After that part he wasn't confused anymore. In fact he was blushing with a radiant red across his features.

Light then interrupted, "Sayu, I think that's enough questions. Do you still want to take him shopping?" Sayu shook her head happily.

Light went and changed into his cream white button up top, black straight leg jeans, and his pin stripped indigo jacket. He grabbed his car keys, wallet, and bumped into something or someone rather. "Light-kun will you be with me the whole time and also would you mind holding my hand if needed?" L stuttered.

"Of course I will." Light smiled. L's feet rubbed against each other as he eyed them seemingly sad. "Is something wrong, L?" L looked up at Light with sad eyes and shook his head. "L?" L got on his tiptoes and took Light by surprise by kissing him hard on the lips. Light smiled against L's lips and kissed him back with equal force. Their passionate exchange didn't go unnoticed by Light's little sister when she walked into the room. They heard a loud, "Whew!" and parted lips. L leaned his head against Light's chest as he held his hand and said, "L, I'll always be there for you, especially now." Light whispered.

Sayu giggled goofily. L looked at her with a grin and blush on his face as he held her big brother's hand. They all headed out the door and into the lot where Light's car was. It was a very nice seemingly expensive racer red car. L sat in the back with Sayu and Light drove them to the big luxuriously fancy outlet mall. Sayu chatted with L the whole way and somehow during the chat she suggested what dress color would look great with his milky white complexion. Light chuckled and still he couldn't help but picture it. "I'm serious though, L. Hmm let's look for a kimono too." Sayu said taking L by the wrist and walking him to the door. L felt he was being watched by the young, chubby, long red haired kid whom was making fun of how L looked by making a comment on his tail.

L was getting nervous but then an equally hefty kid ran up to him. She smiled and asked, "Hi I'm Ai and that that's my dumb brother Kio. I apologize for his meanie-ness. I like your tail and your ears are so cool." Light walked up to L and Sayu smiling at the little child.

"Uh-uh thanks, Ai." L said feeling a bit relieved. Sayu led L and Light through the mall. L still felt nervous especially when that creepy perverted old couple asked if Light and L were swingers. He also didn't like the goo-goo eyed looks that Light was receiving from woman and girls. L sighed and suddenly when a blonde Goth chick approached them Light held on to L's waist protectively. They ended up walking straight past her and into the most prestigious store located in the mall. L's eyes narrowed when he saw that the blonde was walking behind them and gaining speed. He tried to hurry Light along away from her so they wouldn't have to encounter her. Not to mention she looked completely slutty and ditzy.

"Aw what a cute little boy, sup my name's Misa-Misa. _What's yours_?" the blonde asked cutting Light and L off. She giggled for an unknown reason and Light's grip on L's waist tightened. "Misa-Misa just loves your little friend. How old are you little guy? Ooh are you dressed in your little Halloween costume? How completely CAAUTE!" The blonde pinched and pulled on L's ears making him wince in obvious pain. His tail flicked from side to side in annoyance.

"S-stop it!" L screamed and smacked her hands away. "Excuse me, miss, but that was really rude and I didn't appreciate it at all. Also I am not a boy I am a young man."

"Ouch! To smack Misa-Misa like that, you're no man you're a jerk. A rude jerk at that." Misa-Misa complained sticking her tongue out at him.

"All right, all right that's enough. Misa-Misa I'm not sorry when I say that we do not want to be acquainted with _something_ of your…your maturity level. Don't you find it obvious why we were avoiding you? Well too 'dumb it down' a bit for you so you don't hurt what's left of your brain, we are together and we do NOT like girls that follow us, that are completely self absorbed, squally, are obvious floozies, oh and lest we forget that we aren't interested in girls anyways. Now if you'd excuse us and please leave us alone we would really enjoy that. Thank you and good-bye." Light said quite calmly.

"Ooh!" Sayu cheered and clapped. Misa-Misa was obviously embarrassed not to mention angered by Light's 'reality check'.

Mascara tears streamed down Misa-Misa's overly done up face. Her foundation, blush, mascara, false eyelashes, and bright red lipstick all ran down her face making her look like a deranged clown. "Who the hell do you think you are! You're the rude jerk! You're obviously a sadist to make a girl like Misa-Misa cry!" Misa-Misa screeched and shoved Light to the side. She started to stomp away in a rather overly dramatized fashion.

L muttered, "Bitchy." And he realized she heard him a rather late because she knocked him down and sissy kicked him. He rolled over and she then kicked his face. Light was really not happy with the blonde but he told Sayu to quickly go get a security guard.

"Ok. All right little girl that's enough let the kid go!" the hefty security guard warned. Misa-Misa was obviously not going to listen at all. "Mai." He motioned to his partner and they restrained her, escorting her none too gently out of the mall.

"Oh L, are you ok?" Sayu cried. Light knelt by L helping him up.

L looked down at the floor apologizing, "I'm sorry. That was my fault."

Light shook his head and said, "It wasn't yours. It was all hers. She was the one that approached us and couldn't take a simple 'no'."

L giggled and Light grinned. "But Light-kun you didn't really just say no." L pointed out.

"Well, morons like her need to be told that they can't do what they want and that they can't just try to barge into other people's lives like that."

"Let's get this little trip to the mall over with!" L complained as both he and Light lugged large shopping bags around the mall tiresomely.

Light suddenly came to a halt as L and Sayu rested on a bench. He walked into a _Exotic Pet Shop_. Light returned with a small black gift bag. "Ooh let's hit this one and then we are done!" Sayu exclaimed.

"What's in the bag, Light-kun?" L asked as they walked to the men's underwear department. Light looked at L and gave him a sly wink.

"It's a surprise. When we get home I'll give it to you." Light said with a grin. L nodded with a blush on his face. He was a little embarrassed that Sayu was holding a pink lacy man thong. Light chuckled. "Well considering your tail maybe we should get five thongs and five boxers of your choice. L simply nodded with a tint of red still across his cheeks. He chose the thongs and boxers with sweets on them. Light bought two more boxers that were on clearance. One was for L that had a Cloister Black 'L' on them with black cats and strawberries on them. And one for him with the same letter printed on them and black cats, moons, and stars too. Light paid for the clothes and they walked to the car. Light dropped Sayu off at their parent's house and finally headed home.

L and Light lugged all the new stuff to their bedroom. Light cooked supper and L drank at least nine cups of mocha with loads of sugar and chocolate in each cup. They ate their grilled chicken dinner and Light stood from the table. He walked into the bedroom and walked back into the living room where L was sitting on the couch. Light sat by L handed L the small black gift bag.

END OF CHAPTER!! ^^

This took longer than I thought it would! So what did you think? Did you like it? Please tell me your thoughts but NO FLAMES! Thanks! (=^.^=) *waves and smiles goofily*

Smile-Mizuki


	3. Chapter 3

August 8, 2009

**Boku no Kawaii Neko, L**

**Chapter 3**

L glanced at the bag that was in his hands on his lap. He was a bit hesitant and then he opened the bag and explored it with his hand. "Wha-?" L started and pulled out a black leather collar. L didn't believe what he was seeing and a felt the cool gold metal tag in his palm. The tag had an L on the front.

"L, look on the back of the tag." Light smiled.

"L-Light-kun!" L exclaimed as read the back of the tag aloud: 'Always with Love, Light'. L felt tears happily roll down his cheeks as he hugged Light. L figured Light didn't have to much of a good idea of what this meant. "Arigatou! Arigatou! Arigatou master Light-kun!"

L was now straddling Light's lap and had his arms wrapped around his neck. "You're welcome, L." Light chuckled.

"D-does this mean Light-kun loves me?" L asked looking into Light's eyes. Light simply nodded with a smile. L then did something without thinking. He licked Light's lips making them part and their tongues began a heated dance together in each other's mouths. L gasped as they pulled away for much needed air. "I love you too."

"By the way would you like me to draw you a bath? I would guess you're sore thanks to that bitch." Light offered. L was thinking about it and Light smirked. "I'll throw in a massage." L's cheeks turned a beautiful tint of red and nodded. Light walked with L to the bathroom and began the bath water. When the tub was full and ready Light stripped L of his kimono. He then guided L to the tub. L got in and his body instantly felt relaxed. Light wet his hands with some soothing bath oil and began to rub L's tense shoulders.

L noticed Light couldn't reach his other side from where he was kneeling and so he suggested, "Light-kun, join me." Light chuckled and L savored the sight of his master removing his clothes. L shifted in the water and Light got in behind him. Light made a motion for L to sit up on his knees between Light's legs. Light massaged L's back and L began purring. His hands moved down L's back and he smirked when L feebly stifled a moan. Light traced up L's sides and fondled his stiffening nipples. L leaned back against Light's chest and moaned. "Mmm." L felt Light's hardness rub against his butt and he held it in his hand. He rubbed Light's member until it seemed like Light was about to cum. Light was obviously not happy with L removing his hand. "I'm sorry Light-kun. Hold on. It won't be much longer." L turned around so he was face to face with Light. He lowered his mouth onto Light's throbbing dick. He circled his tongue up and down Light's vein. He began bobbing his head along Light's shaft and hummed as he did so. Light's fingers gripped L's ebony locks as he felt close.

"L stop!" Light moaned and gently pushed L off his dick. He then kissed L suggesting that he and him go all the way.

Light rubbed the outside of L's asshole and L moaned. L shook his head 'no' "N-no Light-kun. I wish to wait a little longer." L sputtered and then continued more calmly. "I'm sorry. I love you more than anyone else but I just can't now…" Light sighed. L felt horrible like he'd done something really bad. He flinched when Light moved in the tub.

L felt warm lips against his neck, arms holding him close, and a voice of a earthly god saying in his ear, "It's ok, L. I can wait. I love you too much to get mad at something like that." L felt a tear roll down his cheek and a smile grace his lips. "Well the water is getting cold. Let's get out."

L rose out of the tub and he noticed Light admiring him. L grinned, walked to the bedroom, and dressed in a long-sleeved light sky blue shirt that came a bit above his kneecaps and a frilly black lace thong. "You know Light-kun's sister was quite wise in choosing these thongs for me. However, I wonder about when she pulled me aside and told me to try out wearing a dress. Does that mean Light-kun thinks I look girly?" L inquired as Light walked in with a towel around his waist.

"Uh…well you are very cute and I have to admit you have female-like features." Light said dropping the towel and pulled a pair of lounge pants on.

L walked over to Light at the dresser and asked with an innocent smile and a finger at his lips, "Female-features? Like what, Light-kun?" L liked how Light was trying not to get embarrassed.

Light rubbed the back of his head and said with bit of a blush, "Your legs, waist, hands, feet, hair… somewhat but mostly it's just your thin frame."

L made a strange noise and looked back at Light after glancing at the mentioned features. "Does Light-kun enjoy my girlie ass as well?" L questioned looking innocently at Light. Light chuckled and nodded. Later that evening Light and L sat on the couch sipping on some green tea. L of course had over half the bowl of sugar cubs in his cup and Light liked his plain. "Did you enjoy the supper I prepared?"

Light glanced at L over his newspaper and complimented, "For someone who claimed to not know how to make homemade sweet and sour pork you did quite well." L smiled at Light's kindness because he knew for a fact that he's burned the meal a bit too much for anyone's liking.

L shuffled through the old videos and DVDs. He was curious to what he found. "Light-kun?" L inquired and Light looked up to see what L had found. Light suddenly felt flustered at what L was holding. "I never would have guessed." L grinned as he sat next to Light. A few seconds past and then L popped in the DVD which was 'Broke Back Mountain'. He pecked Light on the cheek and smile saying, "No need to be embarrassed."

Light smiled and held L now on his lap, cuddling him. During a rather steamy scene L and Light began to kiss and suddenly made out a bit. When the credits on the screen appeared Light said in a whisper, "Oops." L smiled.

"Shall we go t-…" L and Light were both startled by a loud frantic knock at the door. Light looked at the time, 11:30 PM, and frowned.

L without really thinking answered the door before asking who it was. "Oh L thank god it's you! I really did need my adorable, lovable neko boy!" Seiyu cried wrapping her surprisingly strong arms around L in a frantic hug.

Light walked over to L and Seiyu and asked "Seiyu, do you know what time it is? L and I were going to go to bed." Light inquired. He saw tears streaming down her. "What's wrong?"

L patted Seiyu on the head and she said her arms now wrapped around her brother, "It's our father…he's had a heart attack."

"What a heart attack?" Light looked to L like he wanted to break down and cry along this his sister but he soon toughened up.

"Light, L will you both come visit him. He's able to have family and two other visitors." Seiyu whimpered.

"Yes. Of course we'll go see him, Seiyu." L replied.

"Um…L do you think it's wise for you to go to a hospital to see my 'homophobic' parents?" Light asked.

"I will not go unless you want me to Light-kun. However I will have to meet them eventually. Plus I'd like too." L replied.

"All right, oh, by the way would you like to sleep over tonight?" Light suggested. Seiyu said 'yes' with somewhat of a happy grin. Later on past midnight, L sat with Seiyu on the guest bedroom's queen sized mattress being talked to about makeup, hair, and outfits she thought L would look super cute in. Light was listening to Seiyu and L chat and smiled. He pictured L in a dress with big bow in his hair and with lip gloss on. Seiyu had already placed a rather large ribbon in L's spiky hair. Light chuckled when he walked in on the two. Seiyu was obviously putting the final touches on L's new look. He was not wearing a dress but a royal blue and black long kimono. L smiled sheepishly as he stood up. The kimono got caught under L's foot and one of his shoulders was revealed.

"What do you think, Light?" Seiyu asked with a smile.

"I think…" Light started and walked towards his neko boy. "You look great. However, the kimono might be too big."

L yawned loudly and Light took that as an indication that they all needed to get to bed. "Well, good night Light and L. Ooh and don't be having sex next door, because I do wish to sleep some." Seiyu joked and waved.

"Good night." L said. Light carried L to their room and plopped him on their bed. "Do you really like this look Light-kun?"

Light turned towards L after taking off everything but his boxers. "Yes, L. It's great. I love it on you. It makes you look like an angel fallen from heaven that remained perfect in every way." Light smiled and got under the covers. "Even though, L, you really could be naked with nothing added and still look that way to me." He saw L blush a beautiful pink.

L removed all his clothing and cuddled under the covers with Light. "You're an earthly god to me, my master. I love you." L sighed happily.

"I love you too, my super adorable neko." Light grinned. They all soon fell asleep letting their dreams take them away.

END OF CHAPTER

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry about the wait! So what did you think? Did you like it? Please tell me your thoughts but NO FLAMES! Thanks! (=^.^=) *waves and smiles goofily* I hope to have chapter four typed and posted soon!

Smile!-Mizuki


End file.
